Enrique
Enrique (ジャンカルロ・トルナトーレ Giancarlo Tornatore) is a character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade and Beyblade: G-Revolution. He is a member of the Majestics, representing Italy. His Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Amphilyon. Appearance Enrique has wavy blonde hair and grey blue curved eyes. In the first season he wears a long sleeve yellow shirt with a red short sleeved half over shirt and green pants with sneakers. In G-Revolution, he wears a white short sleeved half over shirt with orange trim with a red undershirt black pants and orange fingerless gloves. Personality All in all, he's way better mannered than some of the other Beybladers on the Majestics team, though he is slightly eccentric. He has an "old-fashioned" way of thinking when it comes to battle and isn't afraid of a challenge, only he believes he should face strong opponents and will brush off those he presumes are weaker than him. He likes girls and was seen with two when he first appeared, but even though he's a little Casanova, he is quite nice. Often he accidentally says the wrong thing to girls and makes them mad, but he makes up for it with his money. Skills Like other members of his teamhe is descended from a noble family who have used their fighting spirit to battle for centuries. Enrique brings his spirit into Beyblade. He is a world class fighter and the 3rd strongest member of his team. His beyblade has the ability to appear to split in half, leading to him be able to attack via double strikes. The weakest of his technique, however, is that the bit-beast's two heads have independent thoughts and can be turned against each other. He doesn't like losing and can let his rage influence a battle in a negative way. His biggest weakest is his lack of team spirit, like the rest of his team. Other Beyblade Enrique fights with his Beyblade Amphilyon. Amphilyon's two head are independent of each other and free thinking. Though they are normally found working together they can turn on each other if turned on each other. The bit-beast also should distain at their master for threating to break their bit, and are the only known case of a bit-beast willing to turn and attack their master, despite the Bit-beasts representing the link of blader and beyblade. Special Move Twin Head Attack: Amphilyon attacks using both its heads, biting the opposing bit beast or simply tackling it. Biography Enrique is a heir of an old Italian noble family and he descended from a long line of gladiators from ancient Rome. He is good friends with Oliver and Robert. At some point he battled and defeated Cenotaph, cursing him and turning him into a mummy. Beyblade: 2000 He is first introduced when the Bladebreakers arrive at his mansion to challenge him, but he eludes them and his butler to hang out with some lady friends. Later they find him again and after some taunting from Tyson he accepts his challenge. During the battle, Amphilyon tries to attack Tyson, but it is stopped by Dragoon. Overall Enrique proves too powerful and Tyson loses, but Enrique offers him a chance at a rematch. In the next episode, Tyson and Enrique have their re-match and Tyson figures out a strategy to turn Amphilyon's two heads against each other. Amphilyon later turns on his own master when Enrique threatens to destroy Amphilyon's Bit Chip if it doesn't win the battle, Tyson saves Enrique and Dragoon manages to defeat Amphilyon. Later he and Oliver take the blade breakers to Robert's castle where they later challenge them all to a best of 3 matches Beybattle. During the match against the Bladebreakers, Enrique was benched and watched as his teammates lost to the Blade Breakers. He along with the others then began to work as a team and showed up in Russia to watch the Blade Breakers face of against the Demolition Boys. Had Tyson lost to Tala, he and his team were prepared to battle the Demolition Boys next. Beyblade: G-Revolution In G-Revolution, he was shown with the rest of the Majestics watching the final battle between Kai and Tyson of the World Championships. He is seen in the Japanese exclusive ending along with Johnny, Miguel, Claude and the Dark Bladers. Beybattles Relationships Trivia * He was the first beyblader introduced to have a bit beast with two heads. *His bit-beast is based on the Amphisbaena, a lesser known heraldic animal which is used to represent the Gmina Zapolice family in Poland. The animal itself, however is Greek in nature. *In the English Dub, Enrique is the only member of the Majestics who didn't have their Beyblading statistics shown. Gallery See Enrique/Gallery de:Enrico Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: 2000 Characters Category:Majestics Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Supporting Characters